paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the return of Brutus
Notice This story has been put on hold until further notice. No edits will come out until the hold is done. Thank you. Author Hi, I'm tycoonlover1359. This is only my second Fanon, so don't expect it to be too good. Summary This is about where Brutus (from A Rocky Match) comes back to take his revenge on Rocky for challenging him, and he also wants to extend his territory to he lookout, so Rocky and the PAW Patrol have to face him to take back their lookout. Characters Major Characters *Coach Kent (aka Coach, from A Rocky Match and made by Gman581996) *Brutus (from A Rocky Match and made by Gman581996) *Tundra (made by Tundrathesnowpup *Ryder *Chase *Zuma *Marshall *Rocky *Skye *Rubble Minor Characters None yet! Story Note: If you have not read the story before this (A Rocky Match) then please read that first before reading this. Chapter 1: The return of Brutus *Paw Patrol Theme Song and Intro* *Zuma, Chase, and Rocky are at the beach, while the rest of the pups are at the lookout* *Two years after Rocky was beaten by Brutus* Chase: Zuma, Rocky, do you guys want to play some volley ball? Rocky: Ok, that sounds like fun! Hopefully Marshall doesn't crash in on us. Zuma: Yeah! Let's play! *At the lookout* Tundra: Hey pups. Do you wanna go to the beach and play with Zuma, Chase, and Rocky? Rubble: Ok, let's go there *slowly stops talking while getting quieter* Um, Tundra, look behind you! Tundra: *slowly turns around* Why what's behind *slowly stops talking and gets quieter* Run! Brutus is back! All the pups run to the top of the lookout where Ryder is on the balcony. Marshall: Ryder! He's back! Ryder: What's up pups? Who's back Marshall? Rubble: I...I...It's B...B...Brutus! Ryder: Brutus? I thought he went back to Foggy Bottom. Tundra: Well I guess he came back. What should we do? Ryder: Let's get the rest the pups. No job is too big, no pup is too small! *On pup-pad* Paw Patrol, to the lookout! And watch out for Brutus! Zuma, Chase, and Rocky's pup-tags: Paw Patrol, to the lookout! And what out for Brutus! Rocky: Let's go! Wait, did Ryder say watch out for Brutus? Chase: I think so. Wait, if Ryder said that, then that means that Brutus is back! Zuma: It thought Brutus beat you two years ago. If he did, then why is he back? Rocky: First, let's get back to the lookout. And before Brutus beats us up! (Scene changer: Rocky's badge) All the pups are in their uniform and ready for their briefing. Chase: Ready for action Ryder, Sir! Ryder: Ok pups, we all know that Brutus is back right? All the pups: Yeah! Ryder: Well, he is our emergency! Chase, go down the slide and ask Brutus why he is here. The rest of you pups go with Chase. All but Rocky. I have a feeling that the reason Brutus is back has to do with you. Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll! All the pups except Rocky, who is on the balcony lookout down, slide down the slide. The pups are now down the slide, and Chase is cowering in fear next to Ryder. Ryder: Well, go on Chase. You can do it. Chase: I don't know Ryder, Brutus seems to have gotten a lot stronger than has fight with Rocky. Tundra: It's ok Chase, I'll go with you. Chase: Ok, I'll do it, but only if Tundra comes with me. Ryder: Ok Chase. Just don't be afraid, and if he frightens you while you're there, just come back. We don't want you or Tundra to get hurt, ok? Chase: Chase is on the case! Tundra: Let's go Chase. Chase and Tundra approach Brutus, who seems to have gotten stronger sense they last saw him. Chase: H-H-Hey Brutus. W-W-What are you doing here? Brutus: Hey weakling. I'm here because this is my territory now. I'm also here for revenge on Rocky. Now go away, or else I punch you like I did Rocky two years ago. Chase and Tundra then run as fast as they can back to Ryder. Ryder: What did Brutus say? Chase: He said this is his territory now, and that he wants revenge on Rocky. Ryder: He says the lookout is his territory now, and he wants revenge on Rocky? Chase: I guess. What are we going to do Ryder? The only one who is close to being strong enough to take on Brutus is Rocky. Ryder: *On pup-pad* Rocky, get down here, but not the slide. Brutus is right down there. You're the only one who is strong enough to take on Brutus. Rocky: Ok Ryder, I'll be right down there. (Scene changer: Rocky's badge) Rocky: Ok Ryder, what do you need from me? Ryder: Challenge Brutus to a boxing match two months from now, right here at the lookout. We'll have to resume your training from two years ago. Skye: But Ryder, remember? Rocky lost that fight! For the past two years Rocky's just been here, not training for if Brutus were to come back, while Brutus has been training for his revenge on Rocky! Rocky: Acutely, I haven't stopped training. Every day Chase, Marshall and I have been jogging to the gym, and training, because I feared for the worst that Brutus would return, and I wanted to be ready just incase he came back. Ryder: Marshall, Chase, is that true? Coach has been letting you come back every day? Marshall: Yeah, it's true. Rocky, Chase, and I have been training just for this event, if it were to happen. Rocky let us chose wether or not to go with him. We both said yes. He told us to keep it secret to you guys until the time came for you to know. Looks like we made the best choice. Chase: Yeah. Have you ever wondered why Rocky gets out three heavy things from his truck? It's for us to train on. See look. I've gotten strong enough to lift my pup house. See watch. *Gets under his pup house and lifts his with a little difficulty* See Ryder? Ryder: Wow Chase, you're quite strong. What about you Marshall or Rocky? Marshall: So am I. I'm able to lift my pup-vehicle. See Ryder! Arf! Arf! Vehicle! *Marshall's pup-house turns into his fire truck* *Marshall gets under his fire truck* *Lifts fire truck with some difficulty* See Ryder! I can lift mine too! Ryder: Wow Marshall, I didn't realize you were that strong. Rocky: I'm also pretty strong. Watch. Arf! Heavy Mode! *Rocky's pup-house transforms into something heavy with all his gear and items on top of it.* Ryder: Rocky, heavy mode? What's that? Rocky: It's just where my pup-house transforms into something heavy that I can lift for training. Ryder: Oh, ok. Now you better challenge Brutus before it gets dark. Rocky: Ok, Ryder. But, why should I? Ryder: Chase told me that Brutus said that this is his territory now, and he wants revenge on you. Rocky: *Approaching Brutus* *start is said slowly* Hi Brutus. *said as if Rocky was scared* He he. Wh-What are you doing here? Brutus: Im taking over your piece of land and making it my territory, weakling. Now, *standing on hind legs* Get out of my sight! Rocky: Wait! I challenge you to a fight! Brutus: Really, again? I accept. Rocky: This time, I decide when and where. Two months from now, right here at the lookout. Brutus: Fair enough, you better do some more training, weakling! Now, *standing on hind legs* *getting louder each time* Get. Out. Of. My. Sight! Rocky: *returning back to Ryder* Ok, I challenged him, but we have another problem; where are we going to live, or where are you going to live Ryder? The pups and I can sleep in our pup-houses, but you don't have one Ryder, so where are you going to sleep? Ryder: Hmmm, I don't know. Rocky, maybe you can make me something I can sleep under, and. I can sleep in my sleeping bag. Rocky: That's a great idea Ryder! Rocky to the rescue! (Scene Changer: Rocky's badge) Rocky: Done Ryder. Now you have something to sleep under. Ryder: Thanks Rocky. Rocky: You know Ryder, I don't think my training for the past two years is going to help much. I mean, it seems like Burtus has gotten a lot stronger, and I mean a lot. Like, enough to lift all of our pup-houses with some effort. Maybe I should just forfeit the fight and let Brutus keep the lookout. Ryder: It's ok Rocky. If you don't want to fight Brutus, then you don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you caused this, because you didn't, you were just protecting Zuma and Marshall. Rocky: But this is my fault. I caused this. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't try to protect Zuma and Marshall. Zuma and Marshall come toward Ryder, and overhear Ryder and Rocky's conversation. Zuma:*As Zuma starts talking, Ryder and Rocky notice them* But Wocky, if you didn't try to protect us, Marshall and I would have gotten really hurt from Brutus, and one pup getting hurt is better than two pups getting hurt. Marshall: Yeah Rocky, you were brave there. You faced an undefeated boxing pup, just to protect us. Rocky: Thanks guys, but I think I'm going to forfeit. I don't want to get anyone hurt during my training, like I did with Chase. Chase happens to be walking by when Rocky said that. Chase:*As Chase starts talking, Rocky notices him* But Rocky, you were just training with me, and that showed you wanted to defeat Brutus. Sure, I got some bruises and cuts, but if you didn't do that, then you might have lost your confidence during the actual fight. As Chase says this the other pups walk by. Skye:*As Skye starts talking, Rocky notices the rest of the pups are here* It's ok that Chase got hurt Rocky. Tundra and I were able to fix him up, and he was able to heal. Tundra: Yeah Rocky, Skye and I can help you guys when ever you get hurt; wether it's during practice, or during the actual fight, Skye and I will always be there to help you, and we'll all be cheering you on. Rubble: Yeah Rocky, we're all just up trying to help you train. We're ok with getting hurt from you, if it means having a chance at getting whatever Brutus took over. Ryder: Yeah Rocky, we'll all be there for you. Please don't forfeit the fight. Marshall: Yeah Rocky, don't forfeit it! Zuma: Yeah! Chase: You can do it Rocky. Rubble: We know you can do it. Tundra: Yeah, we'll all be there for you. Skye: Yeah Rocky, we'll always be there for you. Rocky: Ok! I'm not going to forfeit it! Green means *pauses* *says with a burst if excitement* GO! Chapter 2: Another day of training Rocky: Ready to go yet guys? Marshall: almost ready! *Marshalls slips on his dog bowl and lands on the ground with his bowl on his head* I'm good! Chase: *laughing at Marshall* He he he he. Anyway, I'm all done Rocky. You ready? This is when your training has to count. Rocky: All done here! Ready to go Marshall? Marshall: Ready! Chase: Let's go then! (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Symbol) At the gym with Coach Rocky: Hi Coach. Coach: Hi Rocky. How come you're here so early? Chase: Rocky has to fight Brutus again. This time he took the over the lookout. What can we do to help Rocky train? Brutus seems to have gotten a lot stronger. Rocky: Yeah, and we mean a lot stronger. Marshall: Yeah, even from far away he seems quite a bit stronger. How are we going to help Rocky? Coach: Well, he'll need to train harder to increase his strength, but Brutus is going to do the same. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories